farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicknames for Donald Trump
Here are some of the nicknames for the 45th* President of the United States Of Scottish Origin # tiny fingered, Cheeto-faced, ferret wearing shitgibbon @MetalOllie via Twitter # Tangerine gabshite walloper Lorna Wallace, of Kilmarnock in Scotland # Custard-flavoured jobby, Leather-faced piss jar, Mangled apricot hellbeast, Bawbag-eyed fuck bumper, Glaikit heidbanger, Toupéd fucktrumpet, Knuckle-brained fart lozenge, Blinkered plum, Huffy wee fuckin bampot, Utter cockwomble, Degenerate corned beef face syrup wearing wankstain, Rug wearing thunder nugget, Fuckin walloper, Uncooked pastry, Hamster heedit bampot, Fuck-knuckle, Rotten orange fucknut, Onion-eyed flap dragon, Wee orange rodent, Mop-headed fud, Cock juggling thundercunt, Witless fucking cocksplat, Gerbil-headed, woodstained, haunted spunktrumpet, Shitstick fuckface The Great People of Scotland via Twitter, Buzzfeed (In video formhttp://ew.com/article/2016/06/28/david-tennant-scottish-trump-insults/) Related to physical attributes Multiple physical attributes # Yam Being Mounted By A Gerbil # Lord Marmalade von Babyhands # Orangy McHamsterhands # Orange Asshole Small hands, penis # short-fingered vulgarian Spy magazine's Graydon Carter and Kurt Andersen # Grabby McSmallhands # President Babydick # Mr. Micropenis # President Tinyhands # Baby Carrot # Baby Dick Duvalier Toupee-based # hairsprayed huckster # Corporal Combover Orange, orange skin # Orangeman # bloviating orange moron # Tangerine Nightmare # mango tinted terror # Spray Tan Enthusiast # Orange shiatgibbon # Geriatric Oompa Loompa # Orange Menace # Fanta Menace # Baby Carrot # the OrangeChild Butt-mouthed # Potato With Butthole Lips Immature, childish Character # Toddler In Chief Traitor related # Quisling From Queens # Traitor in Chief ™ Authoritarian Political # Orange Hitler # Trumpenfuhrer # Flim Flam Führer # President Joffrey # Orange Joffrey # fecal fingered Caligula # Orange Mugabe # Marmalade Mussulini # Boss Tweet # Kim Jong Trump # Obertrumpenfuhrer # Tangerine Tyrant # Mohamed bin Trump # Super Callous Fragile Racist Sexist Nazi POTUShttp://i.imgur.com/CTj7nOE.webp # Baron Trumpkonnen # Gawd Empruh Donnie # Impulse Kneejerk Stalin Hitler # Generalissimo Know-It-All # Lord DampnutColin Mochrie via Urban Dictionary # Herr Twitler # King CheeWee # Napoleon Bona-Trump (Samantha Bee) # Baby Dick Duvalier Political +Cheeto # Cheeto Benito # Cheetolini # King Cheeto # Cheetoe Guevera # Benito Cheetolini # Cheeto Hitler Non-political # President Daddy # Father Trump Puppet # Putin's Cock Holster # President Asterisk # cut and paste Presidency # So-called President # Donny the Scapegoat Cheeto-based # Cheeto Supreme # President Cheetolicioushttps://www.fark.com/comments/9451773 # Zaphod Cheetobrox Urine-based # The Piss King # President Peepee # President Pissbaby Criminal General # Conflict of Interest of the United States (COITUS) Sexual Predator # President Grubby Handshttps://www.fark.com/comments/9461596 # Disgusting Pussygrabber (President Disgusting Pussygrabber) Related to Incompetence # President Breaking Wind Sir Ian McKellen via Twitter # ORALLY INCONTINENT PEDDLER OF FLYBLOWN MONKEY BOLLOCKS # our national disgrace # SnakeOilSalesman-in-Chief # Tweetie # Donny Least # President Cowardly, Lying, Hate-Filled Sack of shiat # President Gish Gallop # El Payaso # Trumpwit # President Shiat-for-Brains # idiot racist reality TV clown # The guy tweeting from the Oval Bathroomhttps://www.fark.com/comments/9467579 # Zaphod Cheetobrox # Alt-President Moneybags # deaf, dumb, decrepit, shouty orangeling # Donny Jar Jar # puffed-up Windbeutel # Donald the Unready Related to Mental Instability General # President Emotional Problemshttps://www.fark.com/comments/9456842 # spongebrained tangerine Delusions of Wealth # Little Lord Trumpleroy # Self-Described Billionaire # Alt-President Moneybags Personality disorder (Anti-social, narcissist, etc) # Gramma Killer # Depraved Heart President # NOTUS (Narcissist Of The United States) # Asshole-in-chief Sarcastic # President Business # The Rev. Dr. Trump # The 45th President of the United States, "Super Genius" Miscellaneous, other # Donnie Disaster # Deadbeat Donnie # Dynamite Shitgibbon # Prince Trumperdinkhttp://www.fark.com/comments/9380461 # Trumplethinskin # Farkface Von Clownstick # Thin-Skinned Manbaby # Veruca Salt See Also * Drumpfster Fire